Sugarcane
by 1two3to1
Summary: “So, who are you then?” “Just Casey.” A look at the not so ordinary life of an ordinary ADA. Ch1/?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Greetings, readers. Tis I, the author. I present to you this fic, which is presently kicking my ass to write. It's not my first attempt at something of this magnitude, but it's probably my biggest. Special thanks to Trish also known as the epicness, woundedbutterfly for constantly bitching at me to keep this fic going. Woman, you slay me. Reviews are greatly appreciated, though I won't beat you over the head with demands to do so. At the least, please tell me what you think. Without further ado, on to the story.

PS, suspension of believe of the present world that is SVU is recommended. Things are about to get crazy.

**Sugarcane: Chapter 1**

_"And, that concludes our top story for the hour. Coming up later this evening: Adam Daschlund. Why Hollywood loves him, and why you should too."_

_"Yes, the big screen's newest golden boy speaks exclusively with BSTV about his upcoming film Cash for a Cradle, set to hit theaters nationwide on May 22nd. Adam stars as Landon Ochran, a washed up Broadway mogul who spends his dime as fast and irrationally as he spends his women, soon leaving him near out on his ear with no place to go. Nowhere, that is, but the stage. Ochran yanks himself up by his wingtips and attempts to put his money, and maybe a woman, back to rights by rehanging his name in lights. This is said to be one of his most challanging roles, yet."_

_"You know, Hahn, I agree. If what we're promised in the previews stays true to form this will be Adam's number one role!"_

_"Number one in deed, Cara. We'll have more on that tonight, as well as his appearance on the upcoming special edition of Past to the Future, where BSTV will be taking a gander back at the Broadway stars from Let Them Eat Cake, and where they are now. Many of the late and great took to the stage to make Let Them Eat Cake a masterpiece, from Adam's own parents Keady and Angelo Daschlund, to young Andrea Buchanan and the breakout star performer Ella Canne."  
_

_"What makes this a special edition of the show for us, and you viewers at home, is not only will we be looking at the lives of those stars, but also at the lives of their families who had a hand in bringing Let Them Eat Cake to life. The stories will be told through the voice of the children. Next week BSTV will begin airing the special in five segments starting with the making of Let Them Eat Cake on Monday, Andrea Buchanan on Tuesday night, Wednesday will be all about unaforementioned costar Tinsel Regent, Thursday we will focus on the Daschlund family, and last, but definitely not least, the program will wrap up with the Ella Canne segment on Friday, followed by a live commentary immediately afterwards, featuring the cast and families of the show."_

_"Remember to set your Tivo's for that one, folks! It's going to be a treat for everyone."_

_"It sure is, Hahn. We haven't had this much excitement here at BSTV in quite a while. I'm Cara Jensen. With me is Hahn Ashby. This is Back Stage Television with Entertainment Now. We'll see you this evening."_

Casey flicked off the television set with the remote and let it drop to the sofa with a sigh. She was getting tired of this shit, the never ending advertising that the entertainment world thrived on. It'd been a long while since any adverts laid their eyes on her, and honestly, she didn't miss it. Casey rose to pace the ample walking space in her office. Though she hadn't wanted to be plugged in as the new ADA for Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, the perks were nice. Big, spacey room enough for a mini lounge area in part to her monstrosity of a desk and many book cases, and a private conference room. The little coat closet was handy, too.

But, there was no letting all of this get to her head. The bitch that is paperwork she thought was a scream while prosecuting White Collar Crimes grew into a full on beast that haunted her night and day. Plus, the cases she was now in charge of were a little more heartbreaking, a lot more hopeless. The violence. The violation. The victims. This was the biggest reason why Casey wanted Homicide instead: every victim was dead. She couldn't stand to look into the eyes of survivors and witness the evidence of their pain. And, there was no such thing as black and white, here. In Homicide the taking of another life is wrong and punishable by law in every way, shape or form. In this world of gray, sometimes the victims were perps, perps were victims or there just wasn't a lot that could be done. Casey hated to admit that she felt she wasn't doing much good within these walls. She didn't feel worthy enough, nor strong enough to withstand the burden to bring special victims justice. Casey felt powerful within her means, the strict word of the law, cold hard facts of evidence. Within SVU, the strict law often demanded nonsense, cold fact melted into heated debate. First chance she got, she wanted out.

The detective watched her through the open blinds of the windows. Watched how she paced a little back and forth, stopped. And, started again. Wondered what was going through her mind. Casey had taken residence in this office for little more than seven months, and still Olivia couldn't quite grasp a handle on the kid- that's exactly how Olivia saw her, a kid. Plenty sure of herself, in that sort of childish know-it-all way. Not completely bright eyed and innocent, but, simply young with a side of near blind faith in the law. Sometimes, if she were honest with herself, Olivia felt that Casey had some growing up to do. She was a good person though, a hard worker. And though they weren't what would be considered friends, Olivia enjoyed the few moments when they got to be women instead of officers and discuss their personal lives instead of criminal profiles.

Turning her head at the slight knock on her door, Casey bade entrance to the woman standing on the other side.

"Detective Benson. What brings you by?" Casey asked, walking back to the sofa to reclaim her seat.

"Ah, nothing, really. I actually just left my jacket in your closet, and I just thought I'd swing by to pick it up."

"Oh, okay." All this way for a jacket in May? Casey thought. "It must have cooled off outside." Casey pointed Olivia to her coat closet, then picked up the remote to turn the television back on. The BDTV newscasters were still harping on that special coming up.

"Yeah, it's gotten pretty breezy out there. It's kinda nice."

Olivia moved to retrieve her sweater, glancing over her shoulder at the television.

"You going to watch that, Casey?"

"If I really had a choice? No, but seeing as I have to be there? Yes."

Olivia nodded, remembering something Casey'd mentioned weeks ago about having to take time off for a drag down memory lane. Slipping her jacket on, she walked back to the sofa to get a closer look at the image on TV. They were running pictures of each featured actor of the series, and there stood Lila Canne in what was coined "all her flaming glory;" hair so red it burned with whitewashed skin and green eyes to match. She was glamorous. There was no other word to describe her. Looking over to Casey on the sofa, Olivia still had a hard time picturing, believing that the ADA was the daughter of a Broadway star. The images just didn't match.

"You're staring, detective." Olivia averted her eyes. But, only for a second.

"Sorry, Casey. It's just kinda weird, you know?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's okay. There's always somebody that's just gotta stare. It's all a matter of not letting their eyes look too deep at you. Eventually, they'll look away."

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Olivia had no clue. "Casey Andromeda Novak... C. A. N. Lila Canne. Your mother really did try to leave her mark on you, didn't she?"

Subject change. Marvelous things, they were.

"Please, stop reminding me."

Touchy subject. Never mind...

"What was that you told me earlier that they called you? Andi Can? How come nobody calls you that anymore? Andi is a cute nickname. And Andromeda is nice." If your parents were space geeks.

"Well, I got the name Andromeda from my dad, who loves astronomy. Mom called him the fan of stars, 'cause well, she was a star. So's Andromeda. But, nobody really called me by that full name. And I guess my mom was trying to be cute and clone herself when she came up with Andi Can. Besides, it's who she wanted me to be. It's not who I am. Couldn't live up to the name, though I tried for her."

A little thrown off and a little intrigued by that answer, Olivia asked, "So, who are you then?"

Casey flicked the screen off again and took a deep sigh. "Just Casey."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Special thanks to L.A. Lights for always sticking by me, even when I go for the gold in Lackus Updateus. And, woundedbutterfly, you're an evil one!

Chapter 2:

It was a little after eleven pm when Casey finally keyed the lock open and entered her home. It'd been such a trying day, and all she wanted to do was peel out of her clothes and slip into her bed. Forget her late night almond amaretto. Forget her evening bath. Sleep was a calm, caressing lover and he was calling to her, calling to her...

...Who the fuck turned that light on? Damn it. It better not have been her mother! Casey made sure every day before she left for work or went to sleep that she'd turned off all the power switches in the apartment. She wasn't going to make that $500 electric bill mistake again by leaving shit on and thinking Energy Star wouldn't put a dent in the bill. Her mother could be so careless sometimes and Casey was starting to regret giving her a key. Not that she'd expected it to be used much. Mommy Ella wasn't the matronly type to routinely check in on her baby.

Casey stomped into the kitchen to turn off the intruding light. Well, she stomped as well as she could in these tooth pick heels of hers. _Why the hell am I still wearing these?_ Casey turned to kick them off into some unsuspecting corner when she saw it. The smiley patterned coffee mug affectionately known as her cuppy. Sitting there on the counter top. Shining in the spot light. Teasing her. Casey stood there a minute, unsure of whether she should make a grab for it or not. It was like a mirage; if she moved it might disappear. In her exhausted state, disappearing coffee would surely make her cry.

_Okay, on the count of three_. One– yoink! Three was just too far away for the addict within. Casey inhaled the deep aroma and took a long, quenching sip of liquid gold. It wasn't as hot as she normally drank, but it was still warm enough to soothe the agitation out of her mind and remind her that she was tired and there was a big, comfy bed waiting for her arrival. She rinsed the mug out and set it in the sink before finally bee lining for her bedroom, heels and various articles of clothing finding themselves abandoned along the way.

Casey stole into the quiet darkness, careful not to step on that sole, creaky floorboard or trip over yesterday's footwear. She really needed to do some straightening up but at the moment she couldn't be damned to care. Not even enough to put on some bed clothes. Tonight was a night when pieces from the Victoria's Secret Intimissimi Collection would have to suffice.

Sliding under the covers felt so good. Silky sheets, a thick blanket and a down pillow. Oh, yes! She couldn't hold back the sigh even if she wanted to. And, when two strong yet gentle arms snaked around her waist she couldn't stop her eyes so heavily laden with sleep from popping open and her body from recoiling. Damn it, she should have known. There was only one person in the world considerate enough of her to leave something as simple as coffee waiting for her when she got home late in the night, knowing it was a perfect thing to do.

"You're home late."

Casey sighed, this time out of exasperation. She turned her head to look into eyes so deep and mysteriously blue they were visible even in the darkness. She didn't even notice the lump under her blankets. So much for her lawyerly attention to detail.

"Mhm. What are you doing here, Dasch? Shouldn't you be out partying with the rest of Hollywood's golden children?"

"Shouldn't you already be asleep? And you know that's not my scene when I'm in New York. There's no place like your bed."

"Isn't that the truth?" Casey chuckled. She loved this bed. And the company wasn't so bad, either. Adam Daschlund, her best and oldest friend and current red carpet hottie, snuggled up here against a failed child star turned lawyer instead of shacking it up with some living Barbie doll. Gasp! What would the papers say? "How did the piece with BSTV go?"

Golden brown locks swayed a little as Adam shook his head.

"The usual. 'Oh, Adam you're fabulous. You were wonderful in your part! What role will you conquer next?' All that bull shit. You know how it is." Casey could only nod. "What kept you so late tonight? You're usually home by eight thirty. I was hoping we could have had a little dinner together."

There she went, sighing again. Adam could tell she wasn't up for Twenty Questions, so he just pulled her a little closer. Held her a little tighter. He knew she had a hard job, harder than the one she had before. There wasn't much to be done in the way of comforting Casey. He knew well she didn't get much of it when she was growing up; neither of them did. Pats on the heads and "Oh baby, it's gonna be alright's" were no longer enough. But holding on? That never got old.

That's why he always made a sharp point of staying with his Chase, the sweet red headed girl he'd known all his life. The only person in the world who could call him Dasch and live. Some parts of childhood, you just couldn't let go of.

Adam took hold of Casey's slender hand that was resting against her belly. Massaging her palm, he knew it'd put her to sleep in seconds. From the small bags forming under her eyes it looked like she really needed her rest.

Casey spared him one last look, smiled what he called her little sugar smile. Her breathing evened to a slow, steady pace. And just like that, she was over the hills and into dreams.

Adam watched her slumber for a few moments before he kissed her cheek and returned his head to his pillow. When Casey turned on her side and snuggled closer to spoon against his chest he let himself relax enough to let the dream horses from his younger days come and take him away once more.

That's how Casey found herself the next morning at a dark and ungodly 5:16am, sandwiched between a suffocating pillow and a dead weight body. A head of hair harassed her cheek, and the breathing on her neck was irking the fuck out of her. A hard, muscled plank held her sunken in place, anchored by long, pretzeled legs. Those were definitely _not_ hers.

Some people slept with the enemy. Casey slept with an animal. Though she was by far a veteran catching kip with the human octopus that was her best friend Casey was still often surprised, and irritated on the many nights Adam attempted osmosis into her body at the most inconvenient of times.

Fucking hell, she had to pee.

No problem. All she needed to do was roll over, shove that lug off of her and she was home free to the bathroom. Be back in bed all cuddly and warm in sixty-nine seconds. Easy.

Alright, mustering up the strength to push him over? Not so easy.

When did he get so heavy?

She really needed a hit of coffee first.

Sigh. _One, two three.._

"Ouch! Whatefuah!" Adam jolted off of Casey's back and onto his own side of the bed, all sleepy eyed and confused.

A sugar smile a well placed pinch; the perfect failsafe for moving ass.

Adam glared at Casey for the whole few nano-seconds it took for her to flip out of bed and toddle to the bathroom. Damn, his ass hurt! Chase was so gonna pay for that right after.. right after he got just a little bit more sleep.

After completing her business Casey tip toed back into bed, reclaiming her warm spot sans spare male body that was currently face down on the other side of the bed. She even had a little extra space to scoot further away from the edge. Perfect.

_Shala la la la!_

One green eye snapped open.

_Shala la la la, in the morning._

No. Fucking. Way.

_Shala la la la, in the sunshine._

This was really happening.

_Shala la la la, in the evening._

One more la and somebody was going to die.

_Shala la la la, la la la la la just for you!_

That's it, she was going to kill him with fire! Casey reached over across the bed and grabbed fingers full of cheek and shook. Hard.

"Answer your Goddamn phone!"

Adam, just as bleary eyed and confused as before jerked up to a pain in his face matching the one in his backside. Those green eyes across from him didn't look too thrilled either.

"Huh? Phone? _Oh_!" Rather than take the safe route of escaping from beneath the covers and skirting around the bed to his phone Adam figured to take a short cut by simply rolling east –never mind there was a body, one that was well primed to bite, in his path.

There were times when Casey really, _really_ hated having company.

Fumbling fingers jabbed the talk button before the persistent caller gave in and hung up.

" 'Lo?"

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Uh, oh.


End file.
